descobertasfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Curiosidade de Harry Potter
Curiosidade de Harry Potter HP7.2 é a 4ª maior bilheteria da história, ficando atrás de Titanic e Avatar. 60 conchas diferentes foram criadas para a cena na caverna em HP6, para q uma fosse escolhida para ser usada por Dumbledore.thumb|Personagem:Hermione Granger Atriz: Emma Wanston 4 mil docinhos foram confeccionados para o casamento de Fleur Delacour e Gui Weasley em HP7PT1. Como treinar roedores é muito demorado, Perebas, o rato de Ron, foi feito por computação gráfica em HP1 e HP2. A estréia de HP1 nos EUA, arrecadou 93,5 milhões em apenas um final de semana. Foram entrevistadas mais de 60 mil crianças até Dan conseguir o papel de Harry Potter. Fawkes não foi feita por computação Gráfica, ela é um robô animatrônico e chora de verdade em HP2 O orçamento de HP5 foi de US$ 150 milhões Dobby recebeu indicação ao MTV Movie Awards, na categoria de Melhor Interpretação Virtual em HP2. 777 personagens são mencionados nos livros. Em Portugal a Murta que Geme foi traduzida como Murta Queixosa. Na Índia foram vendidos na Índia 139 exemplares de HP6 por minuto na semana de lançamento. O livro da série favorito de Emma é Prisioneiro de Azkaban. Emma Watson nasceu às 18:00 de um Domingo. Daniel diz que ele não lê os artigos ou comentários sobre si mesmo ou seus filmes. J. K. Rowling recusou o papel de Lílian Potter. Daniel Radcliffe mede apenas 1,65m Evanna Lynch (Luna) é vegetariana. Hufflepuff era muito bondosa com os elfos de todo mundo mágico, por isso Hogwarts se tornou uma espécie de refúgio. Dobby foi considerado o personagem de animação mais querido pelo público. Daniel teve sua cicatriz aplicada mais de 2,000 vezes durante os filmes. Relíquias da Morte Parte II é o primeiro e último filme que aparece Hermione voando em uma vassoura. Relíquias da Morte - Parte 2 arrecadou 906 milhões em apenas 15 dias. "Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban" foi indicado a dois Oscars: Melhores Efeitos Especiais e Melhor Trilha Sonora. Daniel Radcliffe havia gravado as cenas do Nôitibus Andante dias antes do começo oficial das gravações de HP3. Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte Parte 2 foi o trailer mais vistos durante o ano de 2011. O animal favorito de J.K. nos livros de Harry Potter é a Fênix. Emma Watson soube aos 14 anos que teria que beijar Rupert e Daniel pela própria JK Rowling em uma conversa de camarim. Tom recebeu uma carta de Jo parabenizando a atuação dele em Enigma do Príncipe. Ele a colocou numa moldura na parede. Daniel Radcliffe disse que Devon Murray (Simas) tem o recorde de o que mais quebrava varinhas no set durante as filmagens. A palavra “Morsmordre” usada para conjurar a marca negra, significa “morda um pedaço da morte” em francês. A mãe do Alfred ( Dino) é brasileira e possuí um escritório em Salvador o que fez Alfred aprender português fluente . Um erro de gravação em HP4 foi quando Emma estava descendo a escada para ir ao baile de inverno, pisou no vestido e caiu. Rony tem medo de aranha porque quando tinha quatro anos, Fred transformou seu bichinho de pelúcia em uma aranha. Daniel Radcliffe teve duas infecções no ouvido durante as gravações de Cálice de Fogo por causa da cena da segunda prova. J.K Rowling tem uma “tabela” com o nome de cada estudante de Hogwarts, sua casa, suas capacidades mágicas, ascendência, etc. Bill Clinton, Pierre Bouvier ( vocalista do Simple Plan), Dakota Fanning, Robert Pattinson, e Lily Allen são fãs de HP. Segundo J.K Rowling, a Pedra da Ressurreição continua na Floresta Proibida, enterrada, pois algum centauro pisou nela. A cantora Cher compareceu ao lançamento mundial de HP1 em Londres. Emma Watson acharia uma coruja o melhor presente mágico, pois é mais barato que mandar mensagens de texto Em HP2, Emma abraçou Dan tão rápido, por estar com vergonha, que tiveram de prolongar a cena eletronicamente. Pomo de Ouro vem de Pomorim Dourado, um passarinho que era cassado por Britanicos antigamente. Umbridge foi presa por maltratar nascidos trouxas. Sonserina é a casa que mais ganhou campeonatos de Quadribol em Hogwarts. Somente a cena dos 7 Potters levou 12 horas para ficar pronta. A mãe de Tom Felton quase desmaiou ao ver o boneco de seu filho em HP3 na cena do Hipogrifo, achou muito real. Quando JK escreveu a morte de Sirius chorava tanto que seu marido foi obrigado a dar calmante para ela parar de chorar. Gina é a primeira menina na família Weasley em 7 gerações. Uma marca de raio no chão de um dos prédios na Universidade de Oxford que inspirou JK a marcar Harry com a cicatriz em raio. As duas coisas que Snape mais odiou ter feito em sua vida são: ter chamado Lílian de "Sangue-Ruim", e matar Dumbledore. Quando Hermione cheira Amortentia, sente cheiro de grama recém-cortada, pergaminho novo e o cheiro do cabelo de Rony. Richard Harris só aceitou o papel do Dumbledore depois que sua neta de 11 anos de idade ameaçou nunca mais falar com ele. Rúbeo Hagrid nascido em 06 de dezembro de 1928,foi um mago meio-gigante,filho do Sr. Hagrid e Fridwulfa giganta. Stephen King, escritor de livros de terror, diz que Dolores é a melhor vilã desde Hannibal Lecter J.K Rowling tem uma “tabela” com o nome de cada estudante de Hogwarts, sua casa, suas capacidades mágicas, ascendência, etc. 14 faculdades nos Estados Unidos e na Inglaterra têm cursos sobre Harry Potter. JK Rowling disse que uma das coisas mais difíceis da vida dela foi terminar a saga de Harry Potter. A primeira aparição de Cedrico Diggory ocorreu no livro Prisioneiro de Azkaban. Mesmo não concluindo Hogwarts, Harry conseguiu se tornar um Auror. J.K. Rowling é fascinada por mitologia Grega. O Cão de Três Cabeças, Fofo, foi inspirado em Cérbero, o cão mitológico grego que guarda a entrada do castelo de Hades. De 1999 a 2006, a editora americana Scholastic faturou 815 milhões de dólares com a série. Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal demorou cinco anos pra ser finalizado e foi rejeitado por oito editoras diferentes. Foram vendidos na Índia 139 exemplares de HP6 por minuto na semana de lançamento Um erro de gravação em HP4 foi quando Emma estava descendo a escada para ir ao baile de inverno, pisou no vestido e caiu. Daniel teve sua cicatriz aplicada mais de 2,000 vezes durante os filmes. Relíquias da Morte Parte II é o primeiro e último filme que aparece Hermione voando em uma vassoura. O animal favorito de J.K. nos livros de Harry Potter é a Fênix. Tom Felton recebeu uma carta de J.K. parabenizando a atuação dele em Enigma do Príncipe. Ele a colocou numa moldura na parede. Draco não é capaz de conjurar um patrono, pois não tem lembranças boas o suficiente para tal feitiço. Harry Potter é o segundo livro mais vendido da história, perdendo apenas para a bíblia. Em todos os 8 filmes de Harry Potter, 6 atores interpretaram Lord Voldemort Os Dementadores são inspirados na Depressão, doença que afetou muito a vida de Rowling. Dumbledore via, na verdade, sua família feliz no Espelho de Ojesed. Avada Kedavra significa: Eu destruo enquanto falo. Em julho de 1998, o primeiro livro já tinha vendido mais de 70 mil exemplares na Grã-Bretanha. Daniel Radcliffe teve duas infecções no ouvido durante as gravações de Cálice de Fogo por causa da cena da segunda prova. O gato que fez a gata Madame Nora nos filmes, fugiu durante as filmagens por 2 dias. No Japão, a série de filmes Harry Potter lucrou $893 milhões até agora de bilheteria e foi vista por mais de 78 milhões de pessoas nos cinemas. - Minerva não era apaixonada por Alvo. - Narcisa Malfoy nunca foi uma Comensal da Morte. - Sr. Weasley consertou a moto de Sirius e agora ela é de Harry. - O capítulo preferido de Rowling é o 34º (The Forest Again = A Floresta mais uma vez). - Vítor Krum se apaixonou por uma búlgara. - Harry e seus amigos terão suas histórias em cartões de Sapos de Chocolates, e esse será o momento mais sublime da vida de Rony de acordo com ele próprio. - Os capítulos “The Elder Wand” e “The Peverell Quest” poderiam ser nomes do livro, mas JK acha a palavra BUSCA muito brega. - O patrono de Rowling poderia ser uma lontra ou um cachorro enorme. - O Pasquim voltou, continuando com seu tom lunático, e normalmente sendo vista como uma revista cômica. - Winky não está bebendo tanto ultimamente. - Voldemort nunca amou ninguém, apenas o poder. - A marca de traidora de Marieta saiu, mas deixou cicatrizes. - I did it my way, de Frank Sinatra seria a música perfeita para o enterro de Dumbledore, segundo J.K. Rowling. - Era pro Sr. Weasley ter morrido no 5º livro, mas a J.K mudou de idéia pois achava que faltava no livro pais exemplares então decidiu deixá-lo vivo, mas optou por matar Lupin e Tonks, para mostrar a crueldade da guerra, que faz com que muitos pais deixem seus filhos pra trás. Na primeira guerra ela cita o exemplo do Harry e agora o exemplo do Teddy. - Ela nunca pensou em matar o Hagrid, sequer cogitou essa opção. Desde o primeiro livro ela já imaginava a cena do Hagrid saindo da Floresta Proibida carregando o “corpo do Harry”. O que ela quis passar com isso seria algo como: Hagrid introduziu o Harry no mundo mágico, e com essa cena dele carregando o suposto cadáver representaria Hagrid “tirando” o Harry do mundo mágico, ou algo assim. - Logo depois do lançamento de HP e a OdF, J.K encontrou com um fã que teve um passado bem dramático (em relação aos pais, parece que os perdeu também. Ela não deixou explícito isso na entrevista ), e esse menino falou pra ela que esperava que o Sirius, Dumbledore e Hagrid não morressem, por causa do paternalismo que eles tinham em relação ao Harry. - No dia do lançamento do último livro ela se encontrou com dois fãs vestidos como Lupin e Tonks e se sentiu péssima imaginando-os quando lessem o livro. - Os Malfoys não foram presos após a guerra pois se arrependeram de verdade. - JK confirma que Harry e Voldemort são mesmo parentes distantes. - Dumbledore jamais viu Harry sob a capa da invisibilidade, ele apenas usava um feitiço chamado Homenum Revelio que denunciava a presença de outra pessoa. - Gina foi capitã do Harpias de Holyhead durante muitos anos, e então ao se aposentar passou a escrever sobre quadribol no Profeta Diário. - A “essência dividida” no quinto livro é o momento em que Dumbledore percebe que Nagini tem mesmo um pedaço da alma de Voldemort, e por isso Harry podia ver tanto pela cabeça dele quanto pela cabeça da cobra. - Uma varinha tem mais facilidade de funcionar bem se for entre gerações de uma mesma família, como no caso de Neville, do que se ela for escolhida aleatoriamente. - Umbridge foi capaz de produzir um patrono usando o medalhão porque ela já é tão má que as energias negativas dele não a afetaram, como aconteceu com Harry. - A sala comunal da Lufa-lufa tem sua entrada próxima das cozinhas, acessada através de uma pintura de natureza morta. É agradável e simpática, com tapeçarias amarelas e poltronas gordas, e para se chegar aos dormitórios se passa por túneis subterrâneos, e os quartos têm portas perfeitamente redondas, como um barril. - JK havia previsto que a pessoa que faria mágica tardiamente iria para Hogwarts sem nunca antes ter realizado um feitiço, mas ela mudou de idéia quando escrevia o terceiro livro. - Foi Rabicho quem recuperou a varinha de Voldemort após o que aconteceu na noite em que tentou matar Harry. - Voldemort ter sido concebido através de uma poção de amor é uma simbologia ao fato que ninguém deve vir ao mundo se não for em um relação amorosa de verdade. - Voldemort jamais pensou que alguém descobriria sobre suas Horcruxes, pois sempre se achou mais inteligente que todos. Foi isso que fez Regulus conseguir descobri-las (lembrando que não foi Voldemort quem as inventou). - Se Snape não fosse tão ligado as Artes das Trevas, JK acredita que haveria uma chance de Lílian se apaixonar por ele, mas ela sempre o amou como amigo. - A maior tentação de JK se pudesse escolher uma das relíquias seria optar pela pedra. - A partida de Fawkes no fim do sexto livro é uma simbologia ao fato de que a morte de Dumbledore levaria embora algo de bom de Hogwarts. - Colin não estudava mais em Hogwarts, ele chegou ali também a partir da entrada no Cabeça de Javali. - O terceiro cheiro que Hermione sentiu na poção do amor na sala de Slughorn foi o cheiro do cabelo de Rony. - Sonserina se tornou menos diluída, mas sua má fama permanece. - Ser o Mestre da Morte significa aceitar a morte, e não domina-la. - Petúnia sempre soube que seu desagrado pelo mundo da magia nasceu da inveja. - Abertforth comprou o espelho de Mundungo no mesmo dia em que Harry o viu em Hogsmeade no sexto livro. - Tiago sempre suspeitou dos sentimentos de Snape por Lílian, e isso foi fator dominante na raiva que sentia dele. - Harry e Draco jamais chegaram a ser amigos, apesar de Harry saber que Draco jamais mataria Dumbledore, e de Draco ser eternamente grato a Harry por ter salvo sua vida. - Quirrel ensinou por muitos anos em Hogwarts em Estudo dos Trouxas, e a maldição na matéria de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas acabou. - Dumbledore entendia e gostava de Rony mais do que o garoto jamais imaginou. - Firenze foi aceito de volta a seu bando, e os centauros passaram a aceitar que os pensamentos pró-humanos dele eram honrados. - A morte de Edwiges representa a perda da inocência e da segurança. - JK se recusou a dizer qual encantamento é usado para criar uma Horcrux, dizendo que algumas coisas são melhores se não-ditas. - Snape era o único comensal da morte capaz de produzir um patrono, pois patronos só lutam contra coisas que os comensais não consideram perigosas. - A marca negra dos comensais que ficaram vivos irá se converter em uma cicatriz normal. - Belatriz nunca amou o marido, seu grande amor sempre foi Voldemort. - Snape entrou na casa de Sirius antes de Moody ter colocado os feitiços contra ele. - Harry e Voldemort eram descendentes dos Peverell,. - Dumbledore era gay. Apaixonado por Grindelwald. - Kingsley assumiu o poder definitivamente como Ministro da Magia e lutou para acabar com os preconceitos. - Harry vira Auror. - King’s Cross é um tipo de passagem entre a vida e a morte, espécie de um limbo. - Winky (elfo-doméstico) continua em Hogwarts e foi uma das criaturas que lutou contra os Comensais da Morte. - Hermione trabalhou depois de Hogwarts no Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas e conseguiu grandes avanços pelos direitos dos elfos domésticos. Depois que passou a trabalhar na Execução das Leis da Magia virou grande defensora das leis contra opressão aos nascidos trouxas. - Teddy Lupin foi criado com sua avó, Andrômeda Tonks como Neville, mas Teddy sim teve a presença do padrinho. - Rony se juntou à Jorge com as Gemialidades Weasleys antes de virar auror. - The Pardoner’s Tale, escrito por Chaucer foi provavelmente de onde J.K. Rowling tirou a idéia das Relíquias Mortais. - Luna se casou com um naturalista neto do autor de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, Newt Scamander. - Duda, quando atacado por dementadores, se viu do jeito que ele realmente era e isso o fez mudar. - Lupin foi assassinado por Dolohov, e Tonks por Belatriz Lestrange. - Snape não teve um quadro dele em Hogwarts, pois ele saiu antes mesmo de morrer, mas isso não quer dizer que Harry não tenha dado um jeitinho para um quadro dele ser incluído na sala. - Percy voltou a trabalhar no ministério em um cargo de alto escalão ao lado de Kingsley. - Griphook tinha mentido, Griffyndor não roubou a espada dos duendes. - Dementadores não são mais guardas de Azkaban, isso era uma marca de corrupção do ministério, e eles estão sendo isolados para que o número deles diminua bastante. - Jorge ficou tão abalado com a morte de seu irmão gêmeo que jamais se recuperou totalmente, mas nomeou o seu filho de Fred. - Dumbledore via, na verdade, sua família feliz no Espelho de Ojesed. - Rowling acha Snape um “anti-herói”. - Dumbledore aprendeu a falar a língua de cobras, isso não era um dom natural dele. - Lockhart nunca voltará a seu estado normal. - Harry se certificou de avisar ao ministério que Snape era um homem de Dumbledore não um canalha de Voldemort, porém, Rita não deixaria de escrever “Snape: Safado ou Santo?”. - Teddy Lupin não é um lobisomem, ele é um metamorfago, como Tonks. - As mortes das horcruxes de Voldemort foram: Diário - Murta-que-Geme. Taça - Hepzibah Smith. Medalhão - um trouxa mendigo. Nagini – Bertha Jorkins. Tiara - um camponês da Albânia. Anel - Tom Riddle pai. - Dementadores não têm alma. - Harry não entregou o Mapa do Maroto para nenhum filho, mas Tiago, o mais velho, provavelmente o roubou da mesa do seu pai. - Harry perdeu a habilidade de falar com cobras. - O bicho-papão de Dumbledore é o cadáver de sua irmã. - Umbridge foi presa por maltratar nascidos trouxas. - O tempo se tornou melhor depois que Voldemort morreu (sim, literalmente falando, ficou mais ensolarado sem os dementadores), mas isso não quer dizer que depois dele não tenham havido outros bruxos das trevas. - Os nascidos trouxas provavelmente têm um bruxo ou bruxa em algum lugar na árvore genealógica, mesmo sendo há gerações atrás. Quando Harry estava saindo da Travessa do Tranco, no segundo filme, podemos ver rapidamente os livros da série que tinham sido lançados até a época da filmagem do longa. Harry Potter já passou 228 semanas na lista dos mais vendidos do The New York Times. A risada depois do beijo de Rony e Hermione na verdade, foi um erro de gravação.O diretor achou bonitinho, e pôs no filme. No dia dos namorados, os casais de Hogwarts costumam se encontrar no café da madame puddifoot, em Hogsmeade. Nos créditos finais de HP4, aparece a frase 'Nenhum dragão foi ferido durante as gravações deste filme' "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte" foi o 9º assunto mais comentado do twitter no ano de 2010, segundo a própria rede. Uma camada extra de tecido foi adicionado ao traje de Voldemort a cada vez que ele ia se tornando mais poderoso. Em Ordem da Fênix foi usado mais de 50 metros de seda. Aragogue, a aranha, foi coberto com cabelos de iaque, sisal e cânhamo de vassoura. Os efeitos da maquiagem usados para criar Voldemort inclui: tatuagens temporárias para suas veias, lentes de contato e falsas sobrancelhas. Cada prótese do lobisomem foi feitas com pelos de cabras que foi inserido fio-por-fio.